


he treats it so well

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado and Nanashi drive Toukai up the wall, but in a sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he treats it so well

“In words of three syllables or less,” says Toukai, eyes shut tightly like if he doesn’t look at the situation it’ll change into something less annoying, “explain how there are two of you.”

Nanashi looks at Nanashi. “When I used the time machine, the gravitational- that’s five syllables, isn’t it?”

“The time machine acted funny for him, and because Misane changed the past, now there are two of us,” says the other Nanashi. “We’re not sure what to do about it either.”

Toukai sighs and opens his eyes. There are still two of his least favorite person standing in front of him in Nanashi’s living room. “You could start by giving me some way to tell the difference between the two of you.”

“Oh, that much is easy.” In a second, there’s another young man standing where the first Nanashi was, blue-haired and in different clothes. The numbers on his skin are the same and he strongly resembles Nanashi, but not so much that he’d get them mixed up. “Please refer to me as Mikado. I’ve been answering to that for a while now.”

“Aww, I always kind of wanted a clone to go to school for me and do the stuff I didn’t want to do,” says Nanashi, with a slight pout. “You wouldn’t pass for me at all.”

“You’re too old to go to school,” says Toukai. “Are either of you going to disappear?”

“Hmm…” Mikado shakes his head. “I thought that traveling back to the future would erase me and fix the timeline, but if that hasn’t done it then I don’t know what would. You may be stuck with both of us.”

“Great. Wonderful.” Toukai rubs his forehead. He doesn’t necessarily wish death on either Nanashi, but he certainly doesn’t want to have to deal with two of them. One is bad enough.

“Hey, big bro? Or, same age as me bro?” asks Nanashi. “You’re me, so you think Dad’s really cute, right?”

Mikado chuckles. “Of course I do. You shouldn’t need to ask.”

This conversation has taken a sharp and unexpected turn. “What?”

Nanashi grins in a way that can only be described as ‘wickedly’. “So if he doesn’t mind-”

“-then we’d like to show off one of the few good things about having two of us,” says Mikado. “Of course, that’s only if you don’t have any objections.”

Toukai looks between the two of them. “Are you just reading each other’s minds, or…”

“He can’t,” says Mikado. He reaches over and tugs at Toukai’s tie until it comes off. “Being in sync is simply the natural consequence of being the same person.”

“We think you’d like it,” says Nanashi, circling to the other side of him. He leans in and whispers in Toukai’s ear. “What do you say?”

Toukai takes in a deep breath. “...Fine. But not here.”

As soon as they make it to Nanashi’s bedroom, Mikado is the first one to kiss him. He’s gentle, the lips on Toukai’s sweet, and Toukai could almost forget that while he’s kissing him Nanashi is working open his jacket and slipping it off. Almost.

When Nanashi’s done with his jacket, he licks the shell of Toukai’s ear, tugging on it lightly with his teeth and making Toukai shiver. Not to be outdone, Mikado deepens the kiss, his hands starting to wander over Toukai’s chest. Unsure where exactly to put his hands or who they should be on, Toukai ends up resting his hands on Mikado’s hips simply because he’s the one in front of him.

Nanashi pulls away from Toukai’s back and makes eye contact with Mikado. Mikado breaks the kiss, and together they work off Toukai’s shirt.

Mikado leaves kisses and red marks on Toukai’s neck and collarbone, then takes a path lower, while Nanashi rubs and licks around Toukai’s chest. Toukai shivers whenever either of them reach a scar.

“Self-conscious?” asks Nanashi. “You’re ridiculously handsome.”

“Scars and all,” says Mikado. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Toukai mutters something like ‘I’m not embarrassed’, which dies down when Nanashi reaches his belt.

Mikado leaves the two of them to pick up a tube from Nanashi’s bedside cabinet. Toukai thinks it must have been his, too, and then doesn’t think so much about that as he does about how Nanashi has his belt and pants off and is rubbing him through his underwear. He groans.

“That’s a nice sound,” says Mikado, behind him. Toukai’s underwear comes down. “This might be uncomfortable for a bit.”

Mikado’s finger is wet and cold, and Toukai can’t help but squirm. Nanashi continuing to stroke him does a lot to make up for the discomfort, though, and anyway he’s had worse.

Two fingers is a bit more uncomfortable. Nanashi spits into his hand and that eases his strokes, makes things more tolerable as Mikado slowly stretches him out.

Toukai bites his lip at three fingers.

“Relax,” they say, in unison.

“Trying to,” he answers. “It’s creepy when you talk at once, that doesn’t help.”

After some more stretching, Mikado looks to Nanashi. “Do you mind-?”

“No, of course not,” says Nanashi. “You should know that.”

Mikado nods, and sheds his pants. He spreads more of the lube on himself, working himself up to hardness, and Toukai only just realizes that he basically hasn’t touched either of them at all before Mikado presses inside of him.

That’s definitely uncomfortable, but Nanashi takes that moment to wrap his lips around the head of Toukai’s erection, and that’s definitely pleasurable. Toukai’s not sure exactly how he’s supposed to be feeling. Nanashi matches Mikado’s slow push inside with sliding further down, and when Mikado stops and pulls back, so does Nanashi.

Then again, down and in, up and out. Down and in, up and out.

It gets less uncomfortable. It doesn’t get any less pleasurable. Toukai clings onto Nanashi’s hair as Mikado increases his pace by fractions and Nanashi follows suit, sucking harder as he does.

Toukai has no idea what name he should be moaning. He ends up with pieces of both of them. “Nana- Mi- oh god-!”

That last part, as Mikado rubs something inside of him that makes him quiver all over. He can’t see it, but he knows Mikado’s grinning now.

Toukai doesn’t pull on Nanashi’s head because Nanashi’s pace is already perfect, matching Mikado’s. There’s also that pulling any further would probably make him choke and, as annoying as Nanashi can be, Toukai doesn’t want to actually hurt him.

Not that he’s really thinking about that. Mostly he’s just thinking about how close he is when Mikado keeps grazing that spot with every thrust.

He doesn’t manage to warn Nanashi before he spills into his mouth. Nanashi swallows around him, before pulling away. Mikado’s pace is erratic now, and it doesn’t take him that much longer to finish: Toukai suspects that he must have been holding himself back already.

He’s tired, somewhat sore, and completely sated, but Nanashi…

“It’s okay,” he says when Toukai and Mikado look to him. “I’ll just take care of it myself.”

Mikado sighs and goes to get Nanashi’s pants down. “You haven’t changed all that much, have you?”

Toukai joins him, working down his underwear until he can properly get a hold on him. “Don’t be so ridiculous.”

Nanashi doesn’t say anything coherent in reply, only moans until he comes over both of their hands.

“...Well,” says Toukai. “Now what?”


End file.
